Die grüne Laterne
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Im Netz der Spinne". Ein erneutes Ratespiel sehr zu Heijis Leidwesen...


_**Die grüne Laterne**_

**Nicht von dieser Welt**

Am Tisch herrschte munteres Gebrabbel, und ausnahmslos alle waren gut gelaunt, sogar Yukiko.

"Wollen wir eine zweite Runde spielen?", fragte sie und entfachte die Begeisterung erneut. Alle, auch Shinichi und Heiji, die von ihrer Arbeit in der Bibliothek zurückgekehrt waren, waren einverstanden.

"Unsere Charaktere vom letzten Spiel waren aber nich' ohne", sagte Kazuha und lenkte die Gedanken der Tischnachbarn in die kürzlich vergangene Vergangenheit.

"Ja, das stimmt, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Iron Man bin", erwiderte Ran und lächelte. "Dabei weiss ich gar nicht, warum."

Yukiko räusperte sich.

"Ich habe für dich Iron Man ausgewählt, weil du mit eiserner Faust deine Wünsche umsetzt. Eisen gleich iron, alles klar?"

"Aber dann hätt es Iron Woman heissen müssen-", sagte Kazuha und wurde schon von Heiji unterbrochen.

"Warum nich' gleich Iron Girl?"

"Jetzt wird es kitschig", erwiderte Shinichi und warf seinem besten Freund einen verheissungsvollen Blick zu. Auch Kazuha sah ihn an.

"Ich war Catwoman, also nix mit Girl."

"Jaja, schon gut. Aber dass ich Batman war, war echt cool. Auch wenn ich nich' wirklich gespielt habe, weil mich Spider-Man davon abgehalten hat."

"Ich hab dich nicht davon abgehalten, denn es war deine eigene Schuld", erwiderte Shinichi gespielt entrüstet. "Von wegen ich sei ein Spinner".

Yukiko grinste.

"Dazu sag ich jetzt nichts, aber ich wusste, dass dir der Charakter gefällt, Heiji."

Sie räusperte sich, dann fuhr sie fort. "Aber meiner war ja wohl der Schwierigste von allen."

Nach diesen Worten warf die ehemalige Schauspielerin ihrem Sohn einen scharfen Blick zu, und Shinichi begann breit zu grinsen.

"Hehe."

"Spielen wir jetzt eine zweite Runde oder nicht?", fragte Ran, um die Situation zu entschärfen.

"Ja, klar!"

Heiji wollte Revanche für sein verpasstes Spiel, aber Yukiko merkte das und schlug einen unkonventionellen Weg vor.

"Machen wir es doch folgendermassen: Jeder wählt jemanden aus und schreibt für ihn oder ihr einen Namen auf den Zettel. Ich denke, so gibts am wenigsten Streit. Wir losen aus, wer wem einen Charakter aufschreibt."

"Das klingt fair", kam es von Shinichi und holte eine kleine Schüssel. "Dann schlage ich vor, dass jeder seinen Namen auf einen Zettel schreibt, ihn hier reinwirft und dann einen anderen Zettel zieht."

"Alles klar."

Kurz daraufhin war die Auslosung zu Ende; Kazuha sollte für Ran einen Namen wählen, Shinichi für Heiji, Yukiko für Kazuha, Heiji für Yukiko und Ran für Shinichi.

In den nächsten Minuten herrschte Stille, jeder überlegte, welchen Charakternamen er wählen soll oder welcher Name zur Person passen würde. Ran hatte ihren Namen für Shinichi als erste, gefolgt von ihm selber.

Als Heiji und Kazuha einen Namen gefunden hatten, klebten sie der jeweiligen Person den Zettel an die Stirn.

Shinichi konnte ein Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken, und Heiji, der das natürlich sah, passte das überhaupt nicht. Er ahnte und befürchtete, dass Shinichis Grinsen etwas mit seinem Namen zu tun hatte, und er sollte sich nicht irren.

Nachdem alle einen Namen gefunden und einen Zettel auf der Stirn kleben hatten, zeichnete sich keine Verwunderung in ihren Gesichtern ab.

Alle hatten wieder einen Comic- beziehungsweise Filmhelden auf der Stirn kleben. Alle, nur Heiji nicht. Er hatte einen völlig anderen Namen, worüber alle nur lachen konnten. Alle, nur Heiji nicht. Er wusste, dass es hart werden würde, und seine Befürchtung sollte sich bestätigen.

Daraufhin begann die Runde, fast jeder fragte zuerst nach seinem oder ihrem Geschlecht, bevor Heiji an der Reihe war.

"Bin ich ein Mann?"

"Du musst die Frage anders stellen", sagte Kazuha und unterdrückte ein Giggeln. Heiji fasste das als Beleidigung auf, doch er sagte nichts dazu und stellte stattdessen eine andere Frage.

"Bin ich ein menschliches Wesen?"

"Nein."

"Also ein Ausserirdischer?"

"Auch nicht."

"Hey, ich bin dran!", schmollte Yukiko und stellte ihrerseits eine Frage.

Heiji sass nachdenklich auf seinem Stuhl und musterte Shinichi, der schon mit der ersten Frage am meisten Hinweise auf seinen Charakter gesammelt hatte.

Zehn Minuten später hatten Ran und Kazuha ihre Charaktere erraten. Die Westjapanerin war als Superman vollauf zufrieden, und auch Ran, die Wolverine erraten musste.

"Warum hast du mir diesen Charakter gegeben?", fragte sie ihre Freundin daraufhin und sah sie aufmerksam an.

Kazuha lächelte.

"Weilde letztes Mal gesagt hast, er würd heiss aussehen", antwortete sie und verpasste Yukikos Lösung in diesem Moment.

"Storm von den X-Men!"

"Richtig!"

Die ehemalige Schauspielerin war entzückt.

"Das ist toll, ich mag Storm."

"Ich auch", erwiderte Heiji. "Weilse das Wetter kontrollieren kann."

"Nur deswegen?", kam es von Shinichi. "Ich dachte, du hättest Storm ausgewählt, weil meine Mutter manchmal genauso launisch wie das Wetter sein kann."

"Shinichi!"

Er jedoch erwiderte nichts dazu, sondern lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf das Spiel. "Weiter im Text. Habe ich einen speziellen grünen Ring von einem sterbenden Alien erhalten?"

Heiji grummelte. Ihn nervte es, dass sein bester Freund das Spiel in die Länge zog und Sachen fragte, die er sowieso schon wusste.

"Ich frag mich, warumd noch Fragen stellst, wennde die Antwort schon im Voraus weisst. Du kennst deinen Charakter, also warum das Ganze?"

"Weil du sonst wieder sauer bist, weil du der Letzte bist."

"Sag doch einfach, werde bist, dann beenden wir das Spiel. Ich krieg meinen Charakter sowieso nich' raus!"

"Aber, aber, Heiji warum gibste auf?", fragte Kazuha ruhig. "Du bist doch sonst nich' so."

"Halt du dich da raus, okay?"

"Na gut", sagte Shinichi und seufzte. Wenn Heiji es so wollte... "Ich bin Hal Jordan, auch bekannt als die Green Lantern, die für den Space-Sektor 2814 zuständig ist. Bist du jetzt zufrieden, Heiji?"

"Noch nich' ganz", grummelte er. "Ich will einen anderen Charakter."

"Ach komm schon, so schwierig ist das nicht."

"Ja, eigentlich ist es ganz einfach", unterstützte Ran ihren Freund. "Ich geb dir einen Tipp: Dein Charakter ist gezeichnet, nicht computeranimiert."

"Gezeichnet?"

"Ja."

"Also aus einem Trickfilm?"

"Genauer gesagt aus einer US-Serie", antwortete Kazuha.

"Sogar aus einem weltbekannten", fügte Ran hinzu. "Wenn es nicht sogar die bekannteste Serie überhaupt ist."

Heiji begann nachzudenken.

"Mit weltbekannt meint ihr wohl erfolgreich, und die erfolgreichste US-Serie is' 'Die Simpsons'."

"Bis hierhin schonmal richtig."

"In dieser Serie gibt es aber mehrere Superhelden-"

"Es ist kein Superheld", erwiderte Shinichi sofort und nahm einen Schluck Tee. "Aber ein gewöhnlicher Charakter ist es auch nicht."

"Denk an das letzte Spiel", gab Ran einen weiteren Tipp. "Besonders an Shinichis Charakter."

"Kudos Charakter...", wiederholte der Westjapaner murmelnd, dann hatte er plötzlich eine Idee. "Es ist ein Charakter aus dem Film, nich' wahr?"

"Ja."

Jetzt wusste Heiji, welcher Name auf seinem Zettel stand, und er verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

"Du bist sowas von durchgeknallt, Kudo!"

Er grinste.

"Ja, ich weiss. Ich habe eine staatlich anerkannte Urkunde, die besagt, die sogar bestätigt, dass ich bekloppt bin."

"Das biste allerdings."

"Jungs, hört auf zu streiten!"

Kazuha grinste ebenfalls.

"Sag deinen Namen, Heiji, dann is' das Spiel zu Ende."

"Spider-Schwein."

Am Tisch brach Gelächter aus, ganz besonders Shinichi konnte sich nicht zurückhalten.

"Warum so enttäuscht, Hattori?"

"Ich bin nich' enttäuscht, nur sauer."

"Brauchst du nicht."

"Bin ich aber!"

Shinich begann wieder zu lachen.

"Spider-Schwein, hihi!"

"Es muss bestimmt aufregend sein, Superkräfte zu besitzen", murmelte Kazuha, um das Thema in eine etwas andere Richtung zu lenken, und warf einen Blick zu Heiji, der nun seinen Zettel wütend zerriss.

"Ja, aber man sollte sie für das Gute benutzen", sagte Ran, und Shinichi nickte.

"Apropos Gut und Böse", sagte Yukiko und räusperte sich. "Wir könnten noch ein Spiel spielen, dieses Mal aber mit den Bösewichten. Wie wäre das?"

"Bösewichte?", fragte Heiji alarmiert. "Auf gar keinen Fall."

"Warum nich'?", fragte Kazuha, obwohl sie die Antwort erahnte. Ihr Freund jedoch ignorierte ihre Frage und fuhr fort. "Wenn wir Bösewichte sein sollen, dann bistde eindeutig Sinestro, Kudo."

"Warum ausgerechnet er?", fragte der Ostjapaner, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

"Ich mag Lex Luthor lieber", sagte Kazuha stur.

"Der hat ja nichts drauf", erwiderte Yukiko, bevor Shinichi das Wort ergriff.

"Wenn ich Sinestro sein soll, dann bist du der Grüne Kobold, Heiji. Und zwar, weil du manchmal genauso nervig sein kannst wie er."

"Na, das fass ich als Kompliment auf."

Shinichi hielt es für besser, nichts darauf zu erwidern, und er war froh, als Ran zu sprechen begann.

"Eure Beziehung zueinander ist echt nicht von dieser Welt. Ist euch das eigentlich mal aufgefallen?"

"Der Spruch ist aus Superman", sagte Yukiko sofort und brachte so Ran um eine Antwort.

Daraufhin herrschte für kurze Zeit Stille am Tisch, bis die ehemalige Schauspielerin, der es zuerst auffiel, wieder das Wort ergriff. "Es dämmert bereits."

Alle schauten aus dem Fenster, wo die ersten leuchtenden Strassenlampen zu sehen waren.

"Schade, dass der Tag schon fast zu Ende is'", murmelte Kazuha leicht traurig. "Morgen müssen wir wieder zurück nach Osaka fliegen."

Heiji, der sich in diesem Moment etwas schwor, nickte.

"Das nächste Mal kommt ihr zu uns, und dann gibt's Revanche."

"Okay."

Der Westjapaner grinste zufrieden. An jenem Tag würde er sich für die heutigen beiden Spiele rächen.

"Also dann", sagte Yukiko und erhob sich. "Ich koche jetzt das Abendessen, und ihr könnt in der Zwischenzeit machen, was ihr wollt."

"Ich helfe Ihnen", sagte Ran sofort und erhob sich ebenfalls.

"Ich auch!", kam es von Kazuha wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

"Vielen Dank", sagte Yukiko und lächelte glücklich. Mit etwas Hilfe ging doch alles gleich viel flotter. Ausserdem blieb so ihre neue Wegbeleuchtung vorerst noch vor den Augen ihrer Familie und ihres Besuches verborgen.

Während die beiden Mädchen und die Herrin des Hauses in die Küche verschwanden, beendeten Shinichi und Heiji ihre Neckereien und sprachen über ein Thema, über das sie, wenn sie unter sich waren, am liebsten diskutierten; ihre Detektivarbeit.

Was keiner von den beiden sah, war, dass draussen im Garten um punkt sieben Uhr eine einzelne grüne Laterne zu leuchten begann.

Yukiko, die kurz auf die Uhr geschaut hatte, begann zu lächeln. Sie mochte ihre neueste Anschaffung, zu der Shinichi sie inspiriert hatte, auch wenn ihr die englische Bezeichnung dafür viel besser gefiel.

Und zufälligerweise war ihr Sohn heute sogar eine, auch wenn es nur für eine ganz kurze Zeit war. Eine _Green Lantern_...

Owari


End file.
